Before and After
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: Before and After sex...no real lemons! Rated T to be safe!


**So yeah I know I haven't updated much and I apologize! I'm on major writers block for 45 things and TLC sequel! However Love I Never Saw Coming is over incase I never made it clear! I plan on updating You Deserve Better tomorrow! Love me some Jennake ;-)**

**Enjoy my oneshot! Hey at least its Eclare ;-) **

**WARNING: Sexual typish content. A little bit inspired from the movie The Other Sister…only, just that sex scene lol.**

Before and After

Eli's POV

It was her first time. May not have been mine, for I had already lost my virginity on my sixteenth birthday, but this girl who I am happy to call the love of my life told me that she wanted me to make love to her after she turned sixteen herself. Of course I said yes, and that I would do anything for her.

I took her by the hands and walked us up to my room. As we approached my room with both hands still intertwined, we sat down on my bed and gazed into each others eyes.

I raised her hands to my lips and planted soft little kisses on her fingers.

She giggles as I do this and crinkles her nose.

I move my lips to her wrists and place a kiss on each wrist, then trailing kisses up her arm to her shoulder.

I feel her muscles contract as I do this. I feel her nerves are showing more, but I want to make this as easy and comfortable for her as possible. I gently lay her down on her back against the bed. I cup my hand over her cheek and stroke her cheek with my thumb. "Everything ok Clare?"

She nodded but said nothing. Her face didn't show a smile or a sense of happy; instead she bit her bottom lip and looked down.

I brought her face back up and continue to stroke her cheek. "Are you sure you are ready for this? I don't want us to do it if you're not ready." I said softly.

She sat up and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

I was a little bit confused and wrapped my arms around her little body, pulling her into a not too tight hug.

Clare then pulls away and laid back down pulling me down with her. We both lay side by side gazing straight up.

"I'm just really nervous. You know that I have never ever done this before, and I know you have, plus I'm not all pretty and size zero like most girls." She says in a quiet voice, sounding more nervousness.

I sit up from laying back and crawl over to her to straddle her. I kneel carefully over her with my knees aligned with her thighs. I keep one hand on the bed holding myself up, while the other one finds her wavy cinnamon hair. "I know you're nervous, and it's ok to be, but please understand that I love you, and whether we do or not, nothing will change between us." I smiled leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

Clare responded by kissing back. It wasn't long before our little peck turned into a full lip locking kiss. I also felt a tug at my shirt. "Make love to me, Eli." She whispers as I slowly move my lips to the crook of her neck, and place little kisses there. "I would be more than happy to do so." I whisper right back into her skin.

She blushes madly and looks down to the floor, standing up off of the bed, taking me by the hands to stand up with her. "I think I should do this part privately."

I nod in response. "Whatever you are comfortable with."

She lets go of my hands, and goes to her over night bag to grab a bag of some sort.

I already know what she's going to do, and I think as she does this I should do the same.

_(About 5 minutes later)_

I stand right by my bed in nothing but my black red and white plaid boxers, waiting for my beautiful lady to come out.

My eyes were finally met by a gorgeous Clare, in a black silk robe, that was tied up around the waist.

She walked up to me with the most innocent smile, and gazed at my body, but then back into my eyes. She took the strap of the robe, and pulled it, revealing that she was in nothing but a matching blue bra and panties.

"May I remove this?" I ask softly.

"Yes." She replies blushing.

I placed my hands on her shoulders gently pushing the robe off of her delicate body, letting it hit the floor.

Clare looked down at the robe and giggled.

I smile and tilt her chin up to meet her eyes again. "What's so funny blue?"

She entwines our fingers and walks us back to my bed, and sits down. "It's just I've never been well…naked in front of anyone before." She smiles shyly. "I'm a little scared."

"And like I said, it's ok to be afraid, but I promise I would never hurt you, and I will be very gentle." I say as I squeeze her hand.

She smiles and kisses my hand. "I love you Elijah."

XXXXX

Clare's POV

I just can't stop smiling. There is no other place right now that I would rather be than here in Eli Goldsworthy's arms. I was so afraid to do this, but it's been done. I am no longer a virgin. Nope that has been given to the love of my life, and I don't regret it one bit at all.

I felt lips on my jaw line.

I smile and curl into his side closer. "This is nice." I whisper. "Probably my favorite part is this."

"Cuddling?" He whispers in my ear, and continues to shower my skin with kisses.

"Yes." I giggle, and place my hand over his chest, where his heart is.

Eli placed his hand over mine that was covering his heart, and leaned in meeting his lips with mine.

It was a short but chaste kiss. He continued to leave more love bites on my neck, but I pulled his head off of me, and touched foreheads.

"No more of this neck kissing. I just want to lay here with you, and cuddle."

He smirks and pulls my body right on top of his, wrapping his arms around my lower back and resting his hands on my sides. "Like this?" He asks as he rubs my sides up and down.

I nod and place a kiss on his ear, tucking his jet black locks behind his ear. "Perfect." I whisper into his ear.

"You know if any of this gets awkward, just let me know ok?"

Why would he imply that? Is he feeling weird about us doing this or something?

"You know I would, but are you uncomfortable with this?" I ask him.

"Of course not. I just know that it's your first time, and I want you to understand that I truly do care about you and I would never push you to do something that you're not ready for."

"And I understand that. I trust and love you so much Eli. I am so happy this was with you and that I am lying here, you and I both un clothed, cuddled up, skin to skin, under the covers, in your bed, and sharing this special moment together."

"Clare Edwards, you're going to make me cry." He acted as if he was swiping a tear away from his cheek with his finger.

I giggle and move off of his body, to lie back on the bed, still curled to his side, and resting my head over his chest.

I felt Eli stroking my hair, and back. "Goodnight my little blue eye angel."

I smiled and closed my eyes, placing a peck over his heart. "Goodnight my handsome Elijah."

XXXXX

**Probably one of my worst ever stories, but I feel like I owed you guys for being MIA and for dropping that bomb authors note on 45 things. Reviews maybe? :-/**


End file.
